Enunciate
by CrossroadxOFxVesper
Summary: Mewtwo has healed from his injuries, but his heart is still torn. His relationship with Lyric is on the line - will he choose to finally accept his heart's desires, or lock his heart away? Post Shinymonkey8's 'Lines in the Sand'. Rated M just in case.


A/N:

Whoo, I've been working on this for a long time. But I can't accept all the credit; the wonderful Kosaten no Kokinatsuyosa and WiseAbsol helped me overhaul and fine-tune it. To them, I am extremely grateful, for this wouldn't have been anywhere near as good without them. I'd also like to thank AmythistAngel07 (Fanfiction), xXAngelicMelodyXx (Fanfiction), Indiwolf (Fur Affinity), Shadowpack123 (FurAffinity), and pierrot90 (Fur Affinity) for giving this a look-over and sharing their opinions. You guys are awesome ^^

OC Lyric belongs to and was used with express permission from Shinymonkey8. Thank you so much for letting me write this! :) Oh, and by the way, your new album is super awesome, especially the second song. Nice job!

Dedicated to my bud. I only hope that you enjoy it, and that I didn't screw up your plans for continuing your piece. May this find you well. Oh, and Happy Birthday, ya brat. Sorry I didn't send you a wreath or a care package, but I think you'll like this more. ^^

* * *

Reviews appreciated, but not required.

* * *

Enunciate

Mewtwo woke slowly, his groggy mind cursing the beam of light that had landed on his eyes from the sunrise outside. He shifted slightly and yawned, his catlike tongue curling and his sharp fangs presenting themselves as his maw gaped open, his eyes squeezing shut tightly. As he moved, he realized something was resting on his arm, and looked down at the sleeping form of Lyric next to him, her head resting on it. She was curled up slightly with her back firmly pressed into his fur, her three-fingered hands wrapped around his arm firmly.

With the barest hint of a smile, Mewtwo stuck his nose into Lyric's neck and inhaled deeply, enjoying her soothing scent before whispering to her, "_Lyric, wake up. A new day is upon us._"

Lyric mumbled and stretched, her back and neck arching, her fingers and toes splaying widely. Her stretch brought her back far enough that her muzzle was just beneath Mewtwo's, her groggy face scrunched up cutely. She held the stretch for a few seconds before relaxing and opening her eyes, her amethyst gaze running over Mewtwo's face.

"_Good morning!_" she sang happily in her telepathic voice, and ran her tongue over Mewtwo's nose, making him sputter slightly.

"_Why do you toy with me?_" Mewtwo asked, reaching up to place his finger over Lyric's mouth.

"_You're cute when you're flustered, and it's nice to know that even the all-powerful Mewtwo can get embarrassed_," she said playfully, a light purr beginning to form in her chest.

The male scoffed and rose from their shared bed and stretched, his joints popping as he eased his body back to full flexibility. As he stretched, Lyric eyed him carefully, making sure he wasn't hindered by any of his previous injuries.

Though it had been several months since he was severely mauled by a team of dark-type Pokémon, Mewtwo had healed up nicely and possessed very few remnants of scarring on his body. The process had been quickened by Lyric's powers, but she was too inexperienced to deal with the more complex injuries - wounds that Mewtwo himself could have healed in an instant, had his powers not been strained to their limit from the battle. Rather than tax himself further by overexerting his powers, the male had decided to allow his body to heal at a natural rate, and it seemed he was finally restored to full health.

"_So, what did you have in mind that we had to wake up early on the weekend_?" Lyric asked.

"_I thought we could spend the day relaxing,_" Mewtwo said as he got out of bed. _"Unless you have something else in mind_," he added as he came over to the window to look out at the sunrise.

Lyric eyed him sourly, exasperation clear on her face. "_You woke me up to tell me that you don't have a plan?_"

Mewtwo turned his head toward her, his amethyst eyes dancing with the amusement that his face refused to show. "_No, I woke you up because you were sleeping on my arm, and I could not rise without waking you._"

Lyric glared at him as she crossed her arms, annoyed by his response. She turned her head and closed her eyes in an attempt to give him the cold shoulder, but snapped her eyes open when she felt a light exhale on her face. Mewtwo's muzzle was only inches from hers.

"_I also enjoy seeing your face when you first wake,_" the male said, leaning in slightly and canting his head marginally to the right.

Lyric froze, all too aware of the proximity of their lips. '_Is he...is he actually going to do it?'_ she thought hazily.

Her eyes lidded fractionally, and she began to lean forward, longing for the feeling of their lips meeting for what would be the second time. She closed her eyes fully and moved forward, expecting to feel his muzzle press against hers, but only felt air.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Mewtwo was no longer in front of her, and upon further examination, she noticed that he was not in the room at all.

'_He...teleported away? Why that-!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mewtwo materialized in front of her, holding a basket of fresh fruit. The male seemed unperturbed by what had occurred just a few seconds prior, much to Lyric's dismay. She knew that he had feelings for her, but he couldn't seem to find a way to express them, and always evaded her advances to act as though nothing had taken place.

"_Since you seem to desire a definite plan, I took the liberty of gathering breakfast. Once that is taken care of, we may do whatever you wish,_" Mewtwo said, offering her a choice between the bananas, apples, oranges, and berries in the basket.

She picked up multiple handfuls of Petaya berries and began to eat, all the while wondering about Mewtwo's elusiveness when it came to her attempts at being affectionate. She didn't meet his eyes, so she failed to notice the disappointment that crossed Mewtwo's face before he bit into the apple, effectively hiding his emotions as he ate.

He finished his meal first, savoring the entirety of the apple, seeds and all, and waited patiently for Lyric to finish eating. Mewtwo watched her with a flat expression, all the while wishing he hadn't fled her earlier advance and mentally berating himself for his choice. He was broken from his thoughts as Lyric swallowed the last of her berries and rose from the bed, walking over to the window as Mewtwo had done earlier.

"_You have taken me many places, but the one that I want to see right now is the ocean. If you don't mind, that's where I would like to go_," Lyric asserted coldly, her back facing the male.

'_I know the perfect location. Now to simply muster up the courage to carry out my plan. Unfortunately, doing so will not be simple_,' Mewtwo thought, walking up beside Lyric and interlacing the fingers of his left hand with her right.

"_Then let us go_," Mewtwo said, and immediately teleported them to their destination. When his feet hit the ground again, he sunk down slightly in warm sand. A gentle breeze blew over the pair, engulfing them in the scents of tropical vegetation and salty sea air.

Lyric's eyes widened fully as she looked around at the beautiful scenery. Mewtwo had teleported them to a large cove which curved around in front of the pair, ending at two distinct points. Behind them was moderately thick foliage, which appeared about twenty feet from the water along the beach, while in front of them stretched a white sand beach that led to crystal-clear, blue water.

"_From the sky, this island appears to take the shape of a crescent moon with a ring of rocks mostly closing off the cove from the ocean. I found it during my wanderings after the Mt. Quena Incident, when I sought refuge from Giovanni. I stayed here for quite some time... It is exactly how I remember it_," the male mused, slowly striding towards the water.

"_It's beautiful, but where are you going?"_ Lyric asked, puzzled as her companion walked out into the water until only his upper body remained above the surface.

"_The water temperature in this cove is always around eighty degrees because cold seawater is mostly kept out by the rocks. Normally, ocean water is rather cold, even at the equator. But here the temperature is perfect for a swim_," Mewtwo explained, before diving down to the shallow bottom of the cove. He surfaced moments later and beckoned Lyric to join him.

She remained standing on the beach, her expression one of embarrassment, "_Mewtwo, I don't know how to swim._"

The male chuckled lightly. "_If that is the case, then your choice is rather ironic_, _but _y_ou need not worry about that. The depth never goes above my shoulder height no matter where I stand. If you find yourself in trouble, I will be there to help you. I have also taught you sufficient control over your powers, so levitating to the surface should pose no problem_."

Reassured somewhat by Mewtwo's encouragement, Lyric proceeded slowly into the surf. Allowing some of her instincts to take over, she leaned forward into a doggie-paddle, standing once she reached the male.

Mewtwo allowed a small smile to come to his face as Lyric stood and looked at him. "_There are numerous species of wildlife that exist only in this cove," he told her. "If memory serves, they are always fantastic to look at. Would you like to?"_

"_Um, Mewtwo, I - I can't exactly breathe underwater, and unless you have powers I don't know about, neither can you._"

In response, Mewtwo raised a hand in front of him, palm upwards, and generated what appeared to be a semi-transparent, electric-blue bubble, which grew to envelop his entire body. Unlike Mew's bubbles, Mewtwo's followed the curves of his body, and were mostly egg-shaped.

Lyric's eyes widened when she saw that the water around Mewtwo's legs and torso was displaced by the bubble, leaving his pelt only dripping slightly.

"_This_ _is an ability I have seen Mew use, which I have adapted to suit my needs. The shield is permeable to oxygen, so I have found it handy in numerous instances. Someday, I will teach you how to do it, but for now, I will do it for you so you can enjoy the life around us_," Mewtwo explained, quickly generating a second blue bubble around Lyric, who reached out and placed her hand against the barrier, intrigued. Pressing against it lightly, she found that it distorted under her fingers and had the texture of slightly warm, smooth rubber.

"_Unless my concentration wavers, the barrier is unbreakable. Its' high elasticity allows it to withstand nearly any amount of duress, save for a few select attacks such as Shadow Ball. As such, it is perfect for diving or high-altitude flying, since it shields the wielder from most unpleasant sensations. All you need to do is use your power to submerge yourself under the surface_," Mewtwo explained. When he began lowering himself underwater, she quickly followed him.

As soon as her face neared the surface of the water, Lyric inhaled sharply on instinct, her body believing that she would have to hold her breath. She quickly overpowered the impulse and continued breathing normally. She was initially uncertain and on-edge about being underwater, but eventually, she relaxed and simply enjoyed the beauty around her.

Schools of multicolored fish swam around the barrier, fascinating Lyric with their vibrancy. She followed the fish, swiveling switching to watch different groups and leaving Mewtwo with his thoughts as he watched her wander.

'_If only I had maintained my resolve, I am certain we both would have enjoyed it. Instead, I chose to flee like a frightened Buneary. It is obvious that we are attracted to each other. Since hesitation appears to be the deciding factor, I must resolve to take action by the end of today, for both our sakes_,' Mewtwo reasoned, vowing to make an advance towards the one he was so smitten with.

Lyric was lost in her own world as she observed the beautiful seascape around her, and she took the time to look over every inch of the cove. As she weaved under the surface, she amused herself by playing around inside of the barrier, performing numerous flips and rolls. She spied Mewtwo watching her from a distance and angled herself towards him, picking up speed as she neared him, expecting the barriers to halt her before she hit him.

However, when the barriers met, they appeared to pop, immediately flooding Mewtwo and Lyric with saltwater. The displacement of the water brought the two forcibly together, and Lyric managed to cling to him before she could be swept away from his form. Mewtwo quickly generated another bubble around them, leaving them sopping wet in his haste.

Lyric buried her muzzle into his neck and pulled him close to her for comfort, "_Mewtwo, what just happened? That was so scary!_"

"_I neglected to mention that barriers of the same frequency will 'short circuit' when brought in contact with each other. I did not believe such information to be necessary at this point, but clearly I was incorrect,_" Mewtwo said with an edge of irritation in his voice.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know. Please don't be angry with me,_" Lyric whispered, snuggling closer to him.

He sighed audibly. Lyric looked up at him with wide eyes, fearing his irritation, only to see a miniscule smirk on his lips and an amused light dancing in his eyes. She stared up at him, leaning forward until her nose was a fraction of an inch from Mewtwo's. His smirk slowly faded as Lyric neared him, until he was staring back at her with a wary expression, unsure of what she was planning to do.

Lyric's stare was intense, causing Mewtwo quite a bit of discomfort, so much so that his nose involuntarily twitched. Immediately, Lyric leaned back and giggled, "_I _knew_ I could get a reaction out of you. That's what you get for teasing me earlier and scaring me just now!_"

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed playfully. "_I do not participate in such frivolous activities as teasing, Lyric. Surely you know that about me by now. However, it was not my intention to frighten you, so for that, I apologize._"

"_Mewtwo...,_" Lyric murmured, looking at him sadly. "_Is something wrong? And I'm not talking about just right now either. Ever since you woke up from your injuries, you have been...different. At first, I thought that it was just the result of your trauma, but now I know that there's something more to it. When you talk to me now, you sound so formal and distant... Please, Mewtwo, tell me what's wrong. I wanted to come here today to try and get you to remember how things were before. How we could just talk about whatever we wanted and you were so open with me. What happened to that?_" Lyric asked, reaching over to grab his hand in hers.

Mewtwo looked at her for a few seconds, but shifted his eyes to her feet as he replied, "_There is indeed something wrong, Lyric, and it has been causing me a great deal of stress. As for why I speak to you the way I do around you, and consequently why I cannot tell you what is wrong, something has changed between us, and I am having difficulty accepting it._"

She looked up at Mewtwo in shock, her mind racing frantically at his confession. '_Something has changed? What has changed!? Did I do something? Was it because of what just happened? Please no; don't tell me that I did something to make him angry! He's all I have..._' Lyric's eyes teared up slightly, and she reached up a paw to cover her mouth, believing that she was about to lose the most important person in her life.

Her fear was made worse when Mewtwo looked back into her eyes, his gaze distant and guarded, "_Come, we must remove the salt from our fur and return home. I believe that we have had enough fun for one day._"

He reached out and placed his hand on her arm, teleporting them further into the dense forest on the island. When the pair re-appeared, they were standing before a large pool of fresh water surrounded by rocks. A waterfall filled the pool, shrouding the area in mist that beams of sunlight refracted through, creating rainbows among the spray. The dull roar of the waterfall drowned out everything around them.

Mewtwo beckoned Lyric towards the water. "_Please, go rinse out your fur. I must be alone for now. I will be back for you soon._"

With that, he teleported away, leaving a distraught Lyric alone and wondering why Mewtwo was acting so coldly towards her. She completely ignored the beautiful scenery around her, instead opting to step into the pool and rinse off her fur so Mewtwo wouldn't get angry at her for ignoring him. Making her way under the falls waterfall, she leaned against the stone behind it, tears beginning to leak from her eyes.

'_What did I do? Why is he being so cold to me now? I thought that we were meant to be together... I love him so much, but apparently he feels nothing for me. Why, Mewtwo, why?_' Lyric thought despondently. She allowed her tears to fall freely and quiet sobs to wrack her body, only for the waterfall to sweep both away.

Mewtwo retreated to the exterior of the island, allowing the sound of crashing waves to soothe his racing mind. Sighing deeply, the male focused his thoughts on his exchange with Lyric and how it had affected her so strongly. Crouching down, he settled his weight onto his haunches, allowing the first finger of his right hand to wander in the sand of its' own accord.

'_Why must it be so difficult to voice how I feel about her? When she was staring into my eyes after I awoke from my battle with Giovanni, I could feel something snap within me. I am completely in love with her, yet I continuously fail to properly speak my mind…._'

His hand slipped as he drew in the sand, but he paid the movement no mind. _'I _must_ tell her. I have been withholding my true feelings for far too long, and she deserves to know the truth. I just hope that she accepts me,_' Mewtwo mused.

Absentmindedly, the male continued to draw in the sand, but stopped after finishing his thought. Looking down, Mewtwo inspected what he'd drawn. In the sand were two parallel wavy lines, differing in their curves so that, at times, they were incredibly close to each other. Yet for the majority of the path they were completely identical, and curved at precisely the same time, save for a single place where the paths curved outward simultaneously. Between this larger gap was a heavily-defined line - the line caused by the slip of his hand. The deeper line led diagonally between the two lines, from left to right, stopping just before it connected the two lines together. The line on the left began at a point closer to his body than the right, yet both lines seemed to end the same distance away from him.

Mewtwo scrutinized the drawing, immediately finding irony in how his drawing depicted the current situation between himself and Lyric. '_The line on the left can be easily seen to represent my own existence, while the right represents Lyric's. We have had many shared experiences, and our destinies will interact regardless of any distance between us. This bulge, however, definitely portrays our current situation. If my suspicions are correct, I have caused Lyric a great deal of grief, and she likely believes that I wish to separate myself from her. If only she knew of my true feelings for her... So now I must decide what my course of action will be_,' Mewtwo reasoned, touching his finger at the gap between the lines.

After a few minutes of contemplation, the male came to his conclusion and slashed his finger at the diagonal line, deepening it and connecting the parallel lines. With a slow blink, Mewtwo made up his mind and teleported back to the waterfall.

Mewtwo immediately saw that Lyric was leaning heavily into the rocks under the waterfall, her body shaking violently, her back facing towards him. Whether the shivers were from cold or her emotional state, the male was unsure, but he immediately strode into the pool towards Lyric, who remained completely unaware of his presence.

As he reached her, Mewtwo reached out to stroke Lyric's cheek with his paw. In response, Lyric whirled around, her eyes wide with fear and confusion. Her expression turned to puzzlement when she saw Mewtwo. Despite the fact that the waterfall had managed to hide her tears, her eyes were slightly bloodshot and puffy, making it immediately obvious that she'd been crying.

Wordlessly, Lyric interlaced the fingers of her right hand with Mewtwo's left, expecting the male to teleport them back to their home. Closing her eyes to prevent disorientation, she subconsciously tightened her fingers on Mewtwo's hand, relishing the sensation for what she believed would be the last time before Mewtwo ended the relationship they had.

When the water continued to pour down on her, Lyric opened her eyes and found that Mewtwo's muzzle was no more than a centimeter away from hers. She wanted so badly to lean forward into his mouth, but stamped down the urge, positive that Mewtwo was merely toying with her again. Her eyes filled with sadness and she tried averting her gaze from the one she loved, only to have Mewtwo reach beneath her chin and bring her beautiful amethyst eyes back to stare into his.

Stroking at her jaw with his thumb, Mewtwo murmured, "_I have thought about the problem extensively and have reached a solution. Before I tell you, however, I want you to know that you were not the cause of the problem. I was, or rather my inaction caused this. You see, there has been something I have longed to tell you for months after you helped me recover from my wounds, when you saved my life._"

A single tear made its' way down Lyric's face, a remnant of her earlier sorrow. Moving his hand from under her jaw, Mewtwo wiped the tear before it could reach her muzzle. He slowly slid his hand to her cheek, enjoying the feeling of her soft fur on his fingertips, and gently leaned forward to connect his muzzle with hers. "_I think I am in love with you, Lyric,_" he admitted.

Lyric's eyes snapped open with shock, but she quickly closed them to better enjoy the wonderful tingling that coursed through her body, lighting her veins afire.

Mewtwo was likewise dazed. He was completely unaware of his surroundings; all that mattered was his hand that gently cupped her cheek and the feeling of her lips against his.

He drew back himself a short while later, exhaling softly, his mind still hazy from the blissful contact. Lyric apparently had other ideas. She pressed her muzzle against his with a light whine, moved her hands up to his chest, and leaned upwards to increase contact with the one she loved. Mewtwo did not protest against the movement, instead opting to position his hand between her necks and lightly pull her mouth to his even further.

Lyric began purring lightly, happy that Mewtwo had accepted her advance. Thoughts of them going even further and fulfilling their desires for each other flashed through her mind, but she dismissed them, instead choosing to focus on the happiness she currently felt. She could not resist allowing her tongue to roam, licking lightly at his lips, which parted when he gasped in reaction. Taking advantage of the situation, Lyric gently slid her tongue into his maw and began exploring every place within reach.

Licking along his teeth, she discovered that his canines were larger than hers, and that all of his teeth were incredibly sharp and well-kept. She continued to roam his mouth eagerly until he wrapped his tongue around hers. She moaned into his mouth lustfully, her purring intensifying to what would have been audible levels had they not been under a roaring waterfall.

Their lungs demanding air, the couple parted, both gasping for breath. Lyric buried her face into his strong neck and leaned heavily into Mewtwo. In response, he wrapped his right arm around Lyric's back and pulled her flush to him. As he placed his chin between her ears, he felt Lyric sigh. "_Mewtwo, can we go back home? I'm really grateful you brought me here, but all I truly wanted was to spend time with you._"

A small smile found its way onto Mewtwo's face, and he immediately complied with her request. They found themselves back in their room, completely dry and warm after Mewtwo's psychic abilities rid them of every drop of water in their fur.

Her nose still pressed into Mewtwo's neck, Lyric could now smell his scent, whereas before she was unable to due to the aromas of the island. The male smelled strongly of vanilla and an underlying musk that was too subtle for her to pick out, though she could tell it was slightly smoky. The vanilla scent made her think of food, and she subconsciously allowed her tongue to dart out and rove over the side of Mewtwo's neck, discovering that his fur tasted slightly of sea salt.

The male shuddered and tilted his head, baring his neck to Lyric, who ran her tongue over his fur again. Working her way upward, she began licking and kissing at Mewtwo's sharp jawline. As she did, she noticed that Mewtwo had begun reciprocating her advances: his fingers travelled lightly over the fur of her back, tantalizing her with the sweetness of his touch. When his fingers ran over her rump and tail, she paused mid-lick to issue a high-pitched, heady moan, and dug her fingers needily into his chest. She dragged the digits downwards, creating slight lines in his fur. Not paying attention to where her hands strayed, she was surprised when she felt a slight bulge beneath his pelt.

Mewtwo's breath hitched suddenly and the entirety of his body became rigid. Lyric froze up as well, unsure of what exactly she'd done, but nonetheless pleased that she'd caused the male to react, a rare occurrence in of itself. However, when she looked down to discover her hand had wandered between Mewtwo's legs, she withdrew it hurriedly and backed away, a heavy blush beginning to tint her cheeks. The male was likewise mortified, his face actually bearing emotion for once - his mouth was slightly agape and his eyes wide in testament of his humiliation.

Lyric was the first to recover. She reached up to stroke his cheek comfortingly before leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Still appearing unsure, Mewtwo remained completely immobile until Lyric slowly moved forward and again leaned up against him, her hands replaced earnestly on his chest. She stared up at him, longing present in her amethyst gaze, her nose a mere finger's breadth away from his. Lyric continued to peer at him fervently, awaiting his next move.

A flash of emotion crossed Mewtwo's face, but he quickly replaced it with his usual aloof expression. For a fraction of a second, she feared she'd pushed him too far, but that thought quickly left her head when he leaned forward, again connecting their lips. The taste of her mouth was akin to a drug high, and like any addict, Mewtwo craved it with every fiber of his being.

Elated that Mewtwo hadn't overreacted to her earlier caress, Lyric decided to test the waters again to see how he would react. Her long, sinewy tail curled between her legs and intertwined with his, eliciting another gasp from him, though he eagerly tightened his own tail around hers. Growling lightly, Mewtwo nibbled her behind the ear lustfully, moving slowly to place kisses, nibbles, and licks down to her neck. Upon reaching the base of her neck, the male nipped her hard, silently asserting his desire for her. Lyric shivered and canted her head to allow him free reign. She closed her eyes and gasped when he did it again, relishing in his affection. A light purr began to emanate from her chest as the male pressed his muzzle into her neck. She reached up to pull his head closer to her, encouraging him to keep going. Mewtwo continued, slowly making his way to the cylindrical structure of her second neck, which was highly sensitive to any interaction. When his long tongue roved along the interior of the structure, Lyric moaned in rapture, raking her hands over his torso.

Not wanting to push her too far, Mewtwo raised his head and planted a small kiss onto her nose, and she opened her eyes blearily, a drunkenly giddy expression overtaking her features. Her mind was hazy, as though Mewtwo's affection had given her a high, and the lack of clarity in her thoughts transferred to her motor functions. In an attempt to merely press herself against the male, Lyric instead leaned against him with her entire body weight.

Mewtwo had to backpedal to maintain his balance while supporting Lyric, and the pair ended up falling on their bed. The male quickly arranged them so Lyric would be cushioned by him as they fell.

His face flushed when he realized just how compromising their position was, though Lyric seemed too happy to care. Dissatisfied that her face was so far from Mewtwo's, she dragged herself up his body creating glorious friction between them and settled herself to where her muzzle was only slightly below his. She was still purring, but began gasping for breath, gazing at the male that would soon become her mate, if she had any say in how things would continue.

Sticking her muzzle against his collarbone, she nipped at him, trying to entice him to continue. When the male continued to simply stare up at her, his expression laden with extreme awkwardness, Lyric began licking along the side of his neck, slowly but surely making her way to his second neck. The male shivered slightly at her ministrations, but made no move to stop her, instead opting to wrap his arms around her and run his hands lightly up and down her back. When Lyric's tongue laved over his second neck, the male arched into her and released a heady yowl of pleasure, his fingers splaying to dig into her shoulder blades.

She grinned at him, wrapped her legs around his hips, and rolled them over so Mewtwo would be on top. She encircled his torso with her arms and dragged her fingers along every part of the male she could reach.

Her digits left trails of fire wherever they touched, and Mewtwo found himself becoming more aroused by the second from the attention she was giving him. His member was beginning to unsheathe, but he paid it no heed; he was intent on reciprocating the pleasure he felt and giving Lyric all of his attentions. Their combined body heat was beginning to affect them; both began to perspire lightly, their scents mixing and diffusing throughout the room.

The male's nose twitched as he detected a musky smell emanating from Lyric and he sniffed to better judge what exactly her scent was. Disregarding any awkwardness, Mewtwo slid downward and pressed his nose into Lyric's sternum, reveling in her sweet aroma. Though it took him a few moments - he was a tad too distracted to think clearly - he was able to identify the base odor of her heady arousal: lavender. He exhaled into her chest, making her gasp, and moved back up to join his muzzle with hers.

Mewtwo kissed Lyric hungrily, his tongue venturing from his mouth to dance with hers. She met him halfway, purring as their tongues met. They parted to gasp for air, and Mewtwo took the opportunity to introduce another variable into their very steamy equation.

"_Lyric, I possess another ability, and if you are willing, I wish to share it with you_," he murmured, his chest heaving from their exertions.

She moved her hands to grasp at Mewtwo's head, stroking his ears softly with her thumbs. "_Now _really_ isn't the time to try and distract me, Mewtwo. I'm enjoying this too much to be tempted by learning a new move_," she asserted flatly, and tried to pull his mouth to hers, only to have him reach up quickly to place his finger over her lips. She glared at him and attempted to bite the digit, but stopped when she felt a mental probe push against her mind.

"_You misunderstand; I have no intentions of ceasing. The psychic ability I speak of is rarely used, and only between close family and friends...and mates. So Lyric, I shall now ask you this: would you agree to merge your mind with mine? In a merged state, we will be able to know what the other is thinking and feeling, and it surpasses the abilities of a mental probe in that every aspect of our psyche shall be bared to the other, not simply our thoughts_," Mewtwo blurted, hoping she wouldn't react adversely to his sudden mental probe.

Lyric was completely taken aback by his request. '_Does he really trust me that much? He mentioned that it's something mates do, so does that mean...he wants me as his mate?_' she thought, her eyes lighting up as her imagination wandered to thoughts of them taking the last step together and becoming life-mates.

She leaned up towards him slowly, expecting him to halt her again, but Mewtwo's finger never came, and she was able to place a single, sweet kiss on his lips. "_Yes, Mewtwo. I would love to merge my mind with yours._"

"_Then relax your barriers and allow our minds to meet_," he murmured.

Lyric closed her eyes and struggled for a moment with her mental walls, willing them to fall, but her subconscious fought against her. Without the barriers, her mind would be vulnerable to any psychic probes, and she feared coming into contact with any malevolent psychics that could possibly be nearby. Realizing that no beings were around them for miles, save for the male that she desperately wanted to bond with, she was able to overcome her wariness and allow her defenses to fall completely. She expected Mewtwo's mind to brush up against hers, but his consciousness remained immobile, allowing her to make the first move.

Reaching out tentatively, she felt her mind press lightly against his and his consciousness enveloped hers lovingly. She gasped as Mewtwo's thoughts and feelings flooded her body. She felt how he was supporting most of his weight on his hands, feet, and tail so he wouldn't crush her. She felt the softness of their fur intermingling and how her hands felt on his back. She felt how incredibly aroused the male was, how his body was inflamed with the strength of his desire for her. While all of the sensations gave her great pleasure, it was the male's thoughts that captured her attention. Mewtwo was focused completely on his love and desire for her as well as his devotion to her, and how he wished to please her in any way he could. Lyric was completely blown away with the strength of his affection. That he was focused entirely on her only made her love him that much more.

Lyric's arousal peaked, her desire for him increasing exponentially with the realizations their mental bonding brought. The fur on the inside of her thighs quickly became damp, the heady scent of her arousal now radiating from her body in waves. As the scent hit Mewtwo's nose, the male growled ferally and arched his body into her, the mental stimulation of their combined consciousnesses nearly sending him over the edge. When the male's fully unsheathed member made contact with her thigh, both of them felt the other's desire to continue on and become complete life-mates. With a growling whine, Lyric wrapped her legs around Mewtwo's torso, locking the joints of her inverted ankles at the base of his tail, encircling her arms beneath his and grabbing his shoulder blades. Her position brought the tip of the male's member to her opening, making both of them gasp and moan in ecstasy.

As one, they moved Mewtwo's body forward, his shaft slowly sliding into her, whose velvety, inner walls squeezed down on him. Their bodies arched simultaneously, and the fur of their underbellies met completely, mingling in sublime contact. Ecstasy tore through them, and neither could help the caterwauling yowl that left their muzzles.

They felt Mewtwo pull back slightly and then push forward, creating another wave of pleasure between them. Neither had any doubts about their mating; they fit perfectly together, more intimately than any puzzle.

The male set a slow, steady pace, his thoughts centered on pleasuring Lyric. Mewtwo moaned from the sensation of her smooth, muscular walls around him, and pressed in further, wanting to relish in that feeling. Lyric suddenly keened, squeezing him against her and throwing her head back in ecstasy, and utilizing their melded mind state, the male learned that he'd struck Lyric's most sensitive area, and after again locating that sensitive niche, centered the entirety of his focus upon it.

Lyric emitted a shrill squeal each time the male hit his mark, her inner walls clenching spasmodically on his member, driving them both closer to the edge. The combined sensations of their approaching climaxes elevated to nearly unbearable levels. Lyric's ability activated as she began to lose control over her mental faculties. Time slowed down around them, though their minds continued to run at their natural pace.

Neither realized Lyric's skill had activated, but neither cared, as focused on their devotion to each other as they were. The moment of climax hit them almost simultaneously, and both yowled their partner's name passionately.

Lost in Lyric's ability, the sensations of their experience seemed to last for days. Though their sweat and fur mingled, the sensations of their physical bodies was trivial compared to the ambrosia of the union of their spirits - the mind meld allowed them to transcend the pleasure of their flesh and focus instead on their affection and devotion for the other.

Until suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

_Bubbles swirled around inside large, cylindrical, liquid-filled tubes, gently caressing the bodies of the feline-esque beings in them. Their bodies were small, and though fully developed, they were still growing and would be for quite some time. Nearby monitors depicted wavy graphs representing their brain-waves, while computers continuously ran diagnostics on the pair._

_The beings were curled in a fetal position, their arms hugged to their chests as they floated in the liquid. Their catlike faces appeared innocent with closed eyes and blank expressions. They seemed to radiate serenity, and if one were to gaze upon them, the word 'cute' might come to mind. They were but kittens, not yet tainted by corruption of the outside world. Their bodies faced each other, and though there were a few slight differences between them, they were ultimately nearly identical._

_The lab surrounding them was empty save for four similar tubes. The bodies of small, oddly-marked Pokémon resided in the lattermost three: a Charmander, a Squirtle, and a Bulbasaur. However, the leftmost tube contained what appeared to be a dancing amber light, which illuminated the surrounding tubes._

_A lone, haggard scientist walked into the laboratory, making his way over to the chamber inhabited by the amber light. He stood rigidly before it, his hands hidden within his pockets, and observed the light. The scientist stood there for a good half-hour, staring over his small spectacles, completely immobile. Eventually, with a slow, deliberate motion, he pulled his right hand from the confines of his lab coat and dragged his fingers down the side of the tube longingly, before turning to observe the starter Pokémon to the right._

_The scientist focused on the data of the brain wave monitors of the starter trio, and failed to notice that the waves of the felines behind him were beginning to spike gently and completely in unison. Their faces twitched identically before their amethyst eyes opened halfway to stare into the pair of eyes across from them._

_The waves spiked again as the pair reached their minds out to each other. Their minds met fleetingly, but the strength required to maintain the telepathic link was too much for their tiny bodies. But in that time, a mental memory of the other was imbedded into their consciousnesses. Their eyes closed immediately afterwards, and they fell back into slumber, leaving only a few data points as proof of their contact._

_The scientist turned around just as their eyes shut and walked over to their computers lethargically. Upon seeing the record of their mental activity, he jolted, his eyes flashing over the tiny forms before him, but they appeared just as stoic as he remembered._

_Scratching his head, the scientist scoffed and disregarded the data as a computer malfunction. He made his way out of the lab, muttering to himself. With a final, longing glance at the light-inhabited tube, the man made his way through the door, once again leaving the lab unsupervised._

_The feline-esque Pokémon continued to slumber on, but unlike before, their brain waves moved simultaneously on the monitors. Their minds were one._

* * *

Mewtwo groaned as he regained consciousness, his entire body tingling with an odd sensation he could not place. He was panting heavily, his fine fur was damp with sweat, and it took him a moment to remember that he was laying on top of Lyric, who was immobile below him, save for her heavy breathing.

'_Lyric and I...we are now mates. But what was that vision? It was so lucid...'_

He opened his eyes to gaze upon Lyric, her face appearing as a hazy outline until his focus sharpened. As the image cleared, he could see that she was still unconscious, and she was panting rapidly.

A flickering in his peripheral vision spurred him to angle his head to the space around them. Surrounding them in an eerie glow were two shifting lights, one a translucent blue, the other a translucent red. He was unable to tell where they were emanating from, and fearing that Lyric and he were under attack, he quickly constructed a strong psychic barrier around them, pulling Lyric's body to him and baring his teeth in warning.

The lights faded suddenly, and the female stirred beneath Mewtwo, whimpering as she awakened. The male lowered his hackles, but kept the barrier up as a precaution. He turned his gaze to rest on his mate's face, and despite himself, he felt his guard slip at how beautiful she was, not noticing when his barrier began to fade from distraction.

With the tiniest of smiles, he whispered, '_Open your eyes my mate.'_

Mewling softly, Lyric forced her eyes open. Exhaustion and dizziness gripped her, but when her gaze cleared and she beheld her mate's loving face, any discomfort she felt was quickly forgotten. She attempted to shift around but found that she was still connected to him, and his position was preventing her from moving much. She gasped when her mate stirred above her, his member prodding appealingly in her, and flung her arms around him to prevent him from moving and disturbing her overstimulated body.

"_Mewtwo, don't move. The sensations are much too strong_," she gasped, sighing as the male stilled in her grasp.

"_Lyric, before you awoke, there were bizarre lights surrounding us. Do you know what those could have been?_" the male asked, still worried for their safety.

"_Maybe. I had this strange vision before I woke up. There was a lab, and a scientist, and tubes filled with full of amber liquid. I saw...you. I saw both of us. We were in the tubes, and opened our eyes to see each other. Our minds touched, and then I woke up_," she murmured uncertainly, peering into her mate's amethyst eyes and hoping that he wouldn't catch that she'd truncated what she'd seen.

Mewtwo's brow furrowed. _"I saw the same. It was our mental bonding that allowed us to share the vision, but I am confused as to how it occurred._"

Sighing in relief that her mate had failed to mention her second vision, Lyric inwardly beamed, knowing that their lovemaking would pay off. She managed to keep her composure despite how giddy she was.

"_I think I know. Mewtwo, do you remember finding a letter in an alley, the one that led you to me?_" she asked.

"_Of course. How could I forget?_" Mewtwo replied confidently.

Lyric sighed and averted her gaze. "_I was the one that sent it to you._"

The male's eyes widened fractionally in shock. "_You sent it? How?_"

"_I have another ability; one that you don't know about. I didn't tell you because I only figured it out right after you took off to face Giovanni, and I've been too focused on making sure you heal to worry you with it_," she blurted her speech quickening as she hurried to explain herself.

"_What ability is this?_"

With a sigh, Lyric uttered a statement that packed the power of a bombshell. "_I can control time._"

Mewtwo stared, dumbfounded. His eyes scanned her face, looking for any hint of deception. Finding none, the male struggled to accept the truth of her statement.

"_How?_" he managed to utter.

Frowning slightly, she replied, "_I actually don't know. I was hoping you would..._"

The male shifted again, forgetting his mate's request in his shock. Lyric whimpered as he stirred in her, her hypersensitive body making even the slightest sensations carry extreme force. Wrapping her legs around him, she forced him to still again by latching her teeth onto his collarbone as she struggled not to yowl in discomfort.

Once Mewtwo had stilled, Lyric continued, "_While you were recovering, I wrote that letter and sent it back to that alley._"

The male's brow furrowed. "_How did you discover that you were the missing link?_"

"_While you were asleep and recovering, I would probe your mind from time to time to check your mental state. Most of the time you were sleeping dreamlessly, but a few times I caught glimpses of your dreams. It was always the same thing: of you finding that letter and then me. After a few times of watching the dream, it just sort of hit me, and all of my visions made sense. So I wrote the letter and sent it back, knowing that it would find you, and you me,_" Lyric explained, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek.

Mewtwo absentmindedly leaned into her touch, his expression still troubled as he stared off at the floor. Luckily for him, his mate knew just how to take his mind off of his musings. She leaned up to kiss him, her fingers trailing over his shoulders to his chest.

When he shifted to cup her cheeks and deepen the kiss, Lyric found that sensitivity no longer plagued her. She smiled against his lips, and darted her tongue out to lick along her mate's lips, which parted immediately to allow her access. Sliding her tongue in, she lapped at the inside of his mouth lustily until the male broke away, gasping for air and looking down curiously at his frisky mate.

After regaining a slight amount of composure, he asked, "_How can you be so sensual when you have just divulged such groundbreaking information?_"

She grinned up at him, crossing her arms behind his back once again and pulled his face to hers, whispering huskily, "_Because I have you..._" Lyric closed the gap between their muzzles and heatedly kissed him. When she wrapped her legs around her mate's hips again, he moaned into her muzzle and pushed his hips against hers, reminding them both that they were still connected from their earlier lovemaking.

'_Soon_,' she mused jubilantly, knowing that by the end of the night, their lovemaking would change their world completely, and they would be able to see the fruits of their love. As she pressed her lips against his, she mused that while there would be difficult times ahead, they would be able to overcome them together.

Lyric broke the kiss and licked his cheek, and then shifted on the bed and re-adjusting her arms on his back, making sure that she would be comfortable enough for the coming hours. She lifted raised her head to stare into his amethyst eyes, so full of love and adoration for her, and asked the question she knew Mewtwo wanted to hear.

"_Ready for round two, my mate?_"


End file.
